Hans Christian Andersen's Die kleine Seejungfrau - Volltext
Zeno.org Hans Christian Andersen Die kleine Seejungfrau Weit hinaus im Meer ist das Wasser so blau, wie die Blätter der schönsten Kornblume, und so klar, wie das reinste Glas, aber es ist sehr tief, tiefer als irgend ein Ankertau reicht; viele Kirchtürme müßten auf einander gestellt werden, um vom Boden bis über das Wasser zu reichen.Nun muß man aber nicht glauben, daß da nur der weiße Sandboden sei; nein, da wachsen die sonderbarsten Bäume und Pflanzen, die so geschmeidig im Stiel und in den Blättern sind, daß sie sich bei der geringsten Bewegung des Wassers rühren, gerade als ob sie lebten. Alle Fische, kleine und große, schlüpfen zwischen den Zweigen hindurch, ebenso wie hier oben die Vögel in der Luft. An der allertiefsten Stelle liegt des Meerkönigs Schloß, die Mauern sind von Korallen und die langen, spitzen Fenster vom allerklarsten Bernstein; aber das Dach bilden Muschelschalen, die sich öffnen und schließen, je nachdem das Wasser strömt. Das sieht herrlich aus, denn in jeder liegen strahlende Perlen; eine einzige würde in der Krone einer Königin die größte Pracht geben. Der Meerkönig dort unten war seit vielen Jahren Witwer gewesen, während seine alte Mutter bei ihm wirtschaftete. Sie war eine kluge Frau, aber stolz auf ihren Adel, deshalb trug sie zwölf Austern auf dem Schwanze, die anderen Vornehmen durften nur sechs tragen. – Sonst verdiente sie großes Lob, besonders weil sie viel von den kleinen Meerprinzessinnen, ihren Enkelinnen, hielt. Es waren sechs schöne Kinder, aber die jüngste war die schönste von allen, ihre Haut war so klar und fein wie ein Rosenblatt, ihre Augen so blau wie die tiefste See, aber wie all' die andern hatte sie keine Füße, ihr Körper endete in einen Fischschwanz. Den ganzen Tag konnten sie unten im Schlosse, in den großen Sälen, wo lebendige Blumen aus den Wänden hervorwuchsen, spielen. Die großen Bernsteinfenster wurden aufgemacht, und dann schwammen die Fische zu ihnen herein, wie bei uns die Schwalben hereinfliegen, wenn wir die Fenster aufmachen. Doch die Fische schwammen gerade zu den Prinzessinen hin, fraßen aus ihren Händen und ließen sich streicheln. Draußen vor dem Schlosse war ein großer Garten mit feuerroten und dunkelblauen Bäumen; die Früchte strahlten wie Gold, und die Blumen wie brennendes Feuer, indem sie fortwährend Stengel und Blätter bewegten. Die Erde selbst war der feinste Sand, aber blau, wie die Schwefelflamme. Über dem Ganzen lag ein eigentümlich blauer Schein, man hätte eher glauben mögen, daß man hoch in der Luft stehe und nur Himmel über und unter sich habe, als daß man auf dem Grund des Meeres sei. Während der Windstille konnte man die Sonne erblicken, sie erschien wie eine Purpurblume, aus deren Kelch alles Licht ausströmte. Eine jede der kleinen Prinzessinnen hatte ihren kleinen Fleck im Garten, wo sie graben und pflanzen konnte, wie es ihr gefiel. Die eine gab ihrem Blumenfleck die Gestalt eines Walfisches, einer andern gefiel es besser, daß der ihrige einem kleinen Meerweib gleiche, aber die jüngste machte den ihrigen ganz rund, der Sonne gleich, und hatte nur Blumen, die rot wie diese schienen. Sie war ein wunderbares Kind, still und nachdenkend, und wenn die andern Schwestern mit den seltsamen Sachen, welche sie von gestrandeten Schiffen erhalten hatten, Staat machten, wollte sie nur außer den rosenroten Blumen, die der Sonne dort oben glichen, ein hübsches Marmorbild haben; es war ein herrlicher Knabe, aus weißem, klaren Stein gehauen, der beim Stranden auf den Meeresgrund gekommen war. Sie pflanzte bei dem Bilde eine rosenrote Trauerwinde, die wuchs herrlich und hing mit ihren frischen Zweigen über denselben hinweg, gegen den blauen Sandboden hinunter, wo der Schatten sich bläulich zeigte und gleich den Zweigen in Bewegung war; es sah aus, als ob die Spitze und die Wurzeln mit einander spielten, als wollten sie sich küssen. Es gab keine größere Freude für sie, als von der Menschenwelt dort oben zu hören; die alte Großmutter mußte alles, was sie von Schiffen und Städten, Menschen und Tieren wußte, erzählen. Hauptsächlich erschien ihr ganz besonders schön, daß oben auf der Erde die Blumen duften, das thaten sie auf dem Grunde des Meeres nicht, und daß die Wälder grün sind, und daß die Fische, die man dort zwischen den Bäumen erblickt, so laut und herrlich singen können, daß es eine Lust ist; das waren die kleinen Vögel, welche die Großmutter Fische nannte, denn sonst konnten die Kinder sie nicht verstehen, da sie noch keinen Vogel erblickt hatten. »Wenn Ihr Euer fünfzehntes Jahr erreicht habt,« sagte die Großmutter, »dann sollt Ihr die Erlaubnis erhalten, aus dem Wasser empor zu tauchen, im Mondschein auf der Klippe zu sitzen und die großen Schiffe, die vorbei segeln, zu sehen, Wälder und Städte werdet Ihr dann erblicken!« In dem kommenden Jahr war die eine der Schwestern fünfzehn Jahr alt, aber die andern, da war eine immer ein Jahr jünger als die andere, die jüngste von ihnen hatte demnach noch volle fünf Jahre zu warten, bevor sie aus dem Grund des Meeres hinauf kommen und sehen konnte, wie es bei uns aussah. Aber die eine versprach der andern zu erzählen, was sie erblickt, was sie am ersten Tag am schönsten gefunden habe; denn ihre Großmutter er zählte ihnen nicht genug, da war vieles, worüber sie Auskunft haben wollten. Keine war so sehnsüchtig, als die Jüngste, gerade sie, die noch die längste Zeit zu warten hatte, und die so still und gedankenvoll war. Manche Nacht stand sie am offenen Fenster und sah durch das dunkelblaue Wasser empor, wie die Fische mit ihren Flossen und Schwänzen schlugen. Mond und Sterne konnte sie sehen, freilich schienen sie ganz bleich, aber durch das Wasser sahen sie weit größer aus, als vor unsern Augen. Zog dann etwas einer schwarzen Wolke gleich unter ihnen hin, so wußte sie, daß es entweder ein Walfisch, der über ihr schwamm, oder auch ein Schiff mit vielen Menschen war; die dachten sicher nicht daran, daß eine liebliche, kleine Seejungfrau unten stehe und ihre weißen Hände gegen den Kiel emporstreckte. Nun war die älteste Prinzessin fünfzehn Jahre alt und durfte über die Meeresfläche emporsteigen. Als sie zurückkehrte, hatte sie hunderterlei zu erzählen, aber das Schönste, sagte sie, war im Mondschein auf einer Sandbank in der ruhigen See zu liegen, und nahebei die Küste mit der großen Stadt zu betrachten, wo die Lichter gleich hundert Sternen blinkten, die Musik und den Lärm und das Toben von Wagen und Menschen zu hören, die vielen Kirchtürme und Spitzen zu sehen, und das Läuten der Glocken zu hören Gerade weil sie noch nicht da hinauf gelangen konnte, sehnte die Jüngste sich am allermeisten nach allem diesem. O, wie horchte sie auf, und wenn sie später des Abends am Fenster stand und durch das dunkelblaue Wasser emporblickte, gedachte sie der großen Stadt mit all' dem Lärm und Toben, und dann glaubte sie die Kirchenglocken bis zu sich herunter läuten hören zu können. Im folgenden Jahre erhielt die zweite Schwester die Erlaubnis, durch das Wasser empor zu steigen und zu schwimmen, wohin sie wolle. Sie tauchte auf, eben als die Sonne unterging, und dieser Anblick, fand sie, war das Schönste. Der ganze Himmel habe wie Gold ausgesehen, sagte sie, und die Wolken, ja, deren Schönheit konnte sie nicht genug beschreiben; rot und blau waren sie über ihr dahin gesegelt, aber weit schneller als diese, flog, einem langen, weißen Schleier gleich, ein Schwarm wilder Schwäne über das Wasser hin, wo die Sonne stand. Sie schwammen derselben entgegen, aber die Sonne sank, und der Rosenschein erlosch auf der Meeresfläche und den Wolken. Das Jahr darauf kam die dritte Schwester hinauf; sie war die mutigste von allen, deshalb schwamm sie einen breiten Fluß aufwärts, der in das Meer ausmündete. Herrlich grüne Hügel mit Weinranken erblickte sie, Schlösser und Gehöfte schimmerten durch prächtige Wälder hervor; sie hörte, wie alle Vögel sangen, und die Sonne schien so warm, daß sie oft unter das Wasser tauchen mußte, um ihr brennendes Antlitz abzukühlen. In einer kleinen Bucht traf sie einen ganzen Schwarm kleiner Menschenkinder, ganz nackt liefen sie und plätscherten im Wasser; sie wollte mit ihnen spielen, aber diese liefen erschrocken davon, und es kam ein kleines, schwarzes Tier, das war ein Hund, aber sie hatte nie einen Hund gesehen, der bellte sie so erschrecklich an, daß ihr bange wurde und sie die offene See zu erreichen suchte. Aber nie konnte sie die prächtigen Wälder, die grünen Hügel und die niedlichen Kinder vergessen, die im Wasser schwimmen konnten, obgleich sie keinen Fischschwanz hatten. Die vierte Schwester war nicht so kühn, sie blieb draußen mitten im wilden Meer, und erzählte, daß es dort am schönsten sei; man sehe ringsumher, viele Meilen weit, und der Himmel stehe wie eine Glasglocke darüber. Schiffe hatte sie gesehen, aber nur in weiter Ferne, sie sahen wie Strandmöven aus, und die possierlichen Delphine hatten Purzelbäume geschossen, und die großen Walfische aus ihren Nasenlöchern Wasser emporgespritzt, sodaß es ausgesehen hatte, wie hunderte von Springbrunnen ringsumher. Nun kam die Reihe an die fünfte Schwester; ihr Geburtstag fiel gerade im Winter, und deshalb sah sie, was die andern das erste Mal nicht gesehen hatten. Die See nahm sich ganz grün aus, und ringsumher schwammen große Eisberge, ein jeder sah wie eine Perle aus, sagte sie, und war doch weit größer als die Kirchtürme, welche die Menschen bauen. Sie zeigten sich in den sonderbarsten Gestalten und glänzten wie Diamanten. Sie hatte sich auf einen der allergrößten gesetzt und alle Segler kreuzten erschrocken draußen herum, wo sie saß und den Wind mit ihrem langen Haar spielen ließ; aber gegen Abend hatte sich der Himmel mit Wolken überzogen, es blitzte und donnerte, während die schwarze See die großen Eisblöcke hoch emporhob und sie beim roten Blitz erglänzen ließ. Auf allen Schiffen nahm man die Segel ein, da war eine Angst und ein Grauen, aber sie saß ruhig auf ihrem schwimmenden Eisberge und sah die blauen Blitzstrahlen im Zickzack in die schimmernde See fahren. Das erste Mal, wenn eine der Schwestern über das Wasser empor kam, war eine jede entzückt über das Neue und Schöne, was sie erblickte; aber da sie nun als erwachsene Mädchen die Erlaubnis hatten, hinaufzusteigen wann sie wollten, wurde es ihnen gleichgültig. Sie sehnten sich wieder zurück, und nach Verlauf eines Monats sagten sie, daß es da unten bei ihnen am allerschönsten sei, und da sei man hübsch zu Hause. In mancher Abendstunde nahmen die fünf Schwestern einander in die Arme und stiegen in einer Reihe über das Wasser auf; herrliche Stimmen hatten sie, schöner als irgend ein Mensch, und wenn dann ein Sturm im Anzug war, sodaß sie vermuten konnten, daß Schiffe untergehen würden, schwammen sie vor den Schiffen her und sangen lieblich, wie schön es auf dem Grunde des Meeres sei, und baten die Seeleute, sich nicht zu fürchten, da hinunter zu kommen; aber diese konnten die Worte nicht verstehen, und glaubten, es sei der Sturm, und sie bekamen auch die Herrlichkeiten dort unten nicht zu sehen, denn wenn das Schiff sank, ertranken die Menschen und kamen als Leichen zu des Meerkönigs Schloß. Wenn die Schwestern so des Abends, Arm in Arm, hoch durch das Wasser hinauf stiegen, dann stand die kleine Schwester ganz allein, und sah ihnen nach, und es war ihr, als ob sie weinen müßte, aber die Seejungfrau hat keine Thränen, und darum leidet sie weit mehr. »Ach, wäre ich doch fünfzehn Jahre alt!« sagte sie. »Ich weiß, daß ich die Welt dort oben und die Menschen, die darauf wohnen, recht lieben werde.« Endlich war sie fünfzehn Jahre alt. »Sieh, nun bist Du erwachsen!« sagte die Großmutter, die alte Königin-Witwe. »Komm, nun laß mich Dich schmücken, gleich Deinen andern Schwestern!« Und sie setzte ihr einen Kranz weißer Lilien auf das Haar, aber jedes Blatt in der Blume war die Hälfte einer Perle; und die Alte ließ acht große Austern sich im Schwanze der Prinzessin festklemmen, um ihren hohen Rang zu zeigen. »Das thut weh!« sagte die kleine Seejungfrau. »Ja, Hoffart muß Zwang leiden!« sagte die Alte. O, sie hätte gern alle diese Pracht abschütteln und den schweren Kranz ablegen mögen, ihre roten Blumen im Garten kleideten sie besser, aber sie konnte es nun nicht ändern. »Lebt wohl!« sprach sie, und stieg leicht und klar, gleich einer Blase, durch das Wasser auf. Die Sonne war eben untergegangen, als sie den Kopf über das Wasser erhob, aber alle Wolken glänzten noch wie Rosen und Gold, und inmitten der blaßroten Luft strahlte der Abendstern hell und schön, die Luft war mild und frisch, und das Meer ganz ruhig. Da lag ein großes Schiff mit drei Masten, ein einziges Segel war nur aufgezogen, denn es rührte sich kein Lüftchen, und ringsumher im Tauwerk und auf den Stangen saßen Matrosen. Da war Musik und Gesang, und wie der Abend dunkler ward, wurden Hunderte von bunten Laternen angezündet; sie sahen aus als ob die Flaggen aller Völker in der Luft wehten. Die kleine Seejungfrau schwamm bis zum Kajütenfenster hin, und jedesmal, wenn das Wasser sie emporhob, konnte sie durch die spiegelklaren Fensterscheiben blicken, wo viele geputzte Menschen standen; aber der schönste war doch der junge Prinz mit den großen, schwarzen Augen. Er war sicher nicht mehr als fünfzehn Jahre alt; heute war sein Geburtstag und deshalb herrschte all' diese Pracht. Die Matrosen tanzten auf dem Verdeck, und als der junge Prinz da hinaustrat, stiegen über hundert Raketen in die Luft, die leuchteten wie der helle Tag, sodaß die kleine Seejungfrau sehr erschrak und unter das Wasser tauchte, aber sie steckte bald den Kopf wieder hervor, und da war es gerade, als ob alle Sterne des Himmels zu ihr herunter fielen. Nie hatte sie solche Feuerkünste gesehen. Große Sonnen sprühten herum, prächtige Feuerfische flogen in die blaue Luft, und alles glänzte in der klaren, stillen See wieder. Auf dem Schiffe selbst war es so hell, daß man jedes kleine Tau, wie viel mehr die Menschen sehen konnte. O, wie war doch der junge Prinz hübsch, und er drückte den Leuten die Hände und lächelte, während die Musik in der herrlichen Nacht erklang! thumb|400px Es wurde spät, aber die kleine Seejungfrau konnte ihre Augen nicht von dem Schiffe und dem schönen Prinzen wegwenden. Die bunten Laternen wurden ausgelöscht, Raketen stiegen nicht mehr in die Höhe, es ertönten auch keine Kanonenschüsse mehr, aber tief unten im Meer summte und brummte es. Inzwischen saß sie auf dem Wasser und schaukelte auf und nieder, sodaß sie in die Kajüte hineinblicken konnte; aber das Schiff bekam mehr Wind, ein Segel nach dem andern breitete sich aus, nun gingen die Wogen stärker, große Wolken zogen auf, es blitzte in der Ferne. O, es wird ein erschrecklich böses Wetter werden; deshalb nahmen die Matrosen die Segel ein. Das große Schiff schaukelte in fliegender Fahrt auf der wilden See, das Wasser erhob sich, gleich großen, schwarzen Bergen, die über die Maste wälzen wollten, aber das Schiff tauchte einem Schwan gleich zwischen den hohen Wogen nieder, und ließ sich wieder auf die aufgetürmten Wasser heben. Der kleinen Seejungfrau bedünkte es eine recht lustige Fahrt zu sein, aber so erschien es den Seeleuten nicht. Das Schiff knackte und krachte, die dicken Planken bogen sich bei den starken Stößen, die See drang in das Schiff hinein, der Mast brach mitten durch, als ob er ein Rohr wäre und das Schiff legte sich auf die Seite, während das Wasser in den Raum eindrang. Nun sah die kleine Seejungfrau, daß sie in Gefahr waren, sie mußte sich selbst vor Balken und Stücken vom Schiff, die auf dem Wasser trieben, in acht nehmen. Einen Augenblick war es so stockdunkel, daß sie nicht das mindeste wahrnehmen konnte, aber wenn es dann blitzte, wurde es wieder so hell, daß sie alle auf dem Schiff erkennen konnte; besonders suchte sie den jungen Prinzen, und sie sah ihn, als das Schiff verschwand, in das tiefe Meer versinken. Zuerst wurde sie ganz vergnügt, denn nun kam er zu ihr hinunter, aber da gedachte sie, daß die Menschen nicht im Wasser leben können, und daß er nicht anders als tot zum Schlosse ihres Vaters hinuntergelangen konnte. Nein, sterben, das durfte er nicht; deshalb schwamm sie hin zwischen Balken und Planken, die auf der See trieben, und vergaß völlig, daß diese sie hätten zerquetschen können; sie tauchte tief unter das Wasser und stieg wieder hoch zwischen den Wogen empor, und gelangte am Ende so zu dem jungen Prinzen hin, der fast nicht länger in der stürmenden See schwimmen konnte; seine Arme und Beine begannen zu ermatten, die schönen Augen schlossen sich, er hätte sterben müssen, wäre die kleine Seejungfrau nicht hinzugekommen. Sie hielt seinen Kopf über dem Wasser empor, und ließ sich dann mit ihm von den Wogen treiben, wohin sie wollten. Am Morgen war das böse Wetter vorüber, von dem Schiffe war keine Spur zu erblicken, die Sonne stieg rot und glänzend aus dem Wasser empor, es war, als ob des Prinzen Wangen Leben dadurch erhielten, aber die Augen blieben geschlossen. Die Seejungfrau küßte seine hohe, schöne Stirn und strich sein nasses Haar zurück; es kam ihr vor, als gleiche er dem Marmorbilde unten in ihrem kleinen Garten, sie küßte ihn wieder, und wünschte, daß er noch leben möchte. Nun erblickte sie vor sich das feste Land, hohe, blaue Berge, auf deren Gipfel der weiße Schnee erglänzte, als wären es Schwäne, die dort lägen; unten an der Küste waren herrliche, grüne Wälder, und vorn lag eine Kirche oder ein Kloster, das wußte sie nicht recht, aber ein Gebäude war es. Citronen- und Apfelsinenbäume wuchsen im Garten, und vor dem Thor standen hohe Palmbäume. Die See bildete hier eine kleine Bucht, da war es ganz still, aber sehr tief; hierher bis zur Klippe, wo der weiße, feine Sand aufgespült war, schwamm sie mit dem schönen Prinzen, legte ihn in den Sand, und sorgte besonders dafür, daß der Kopf hoch im warmen Sonnenschein lag. Nun läuteten die Glocken in dem großen, weißen Gebäude, und es kamen viele junge Mädchen durch den Garten. Da schwamm die kleine Seejungfrau weiter hinaus, hinter einige hohe Steine, die aus dem Wasser emporragten, legte Seeschaum auf ihr Haar und ihre Brust, sodaß niemand ihr kleines Antlitz sehen konnte, und dann paßte sie auf, wer zu dem armen Prinzen kommen würde. Es währte nicht lange, bis ein junges Mädchen dorthin kam; sie schien sehr zu erschrecken, aber nur einen Augenblick, dann holte sie mehrere Menschen, und die Seejungfrau sah, daß der Prinz zum Leben zurückkehrte, und daß er alle ringsherum anlächelte, aber zu ihr hinaus lächelte er nicht, er wußte ja auch nicht, daß sie ihn gerettet hatte. Sie fühlte sich sehr betrübt, und als er in das große Gebäude hineingeführt wurde, tauchte sie traurig unter das Wasser und kehrte zum Schlosse ihres Vaters zurück. Immer war sie still und nachdenkend gewesen, aber nun wurde sie es weit mehr. Die Schwestern fragten sie, was sie das erste Mal dort oben gesehen habe, aber sie erzählte nichts. Manchen Abend und Morgen stieg sie da hinauf, wo sie den Prinzen verlassen hatte. Sie sah, wie die Früchte des Gartens reiften und abgepflückt wurden, sie sah, wie der Schnee auf den hohen Bergen schmolz, aber den Prinzen erblickte sie nicht, und deshalb kehrte sie immer betrübter heim. Da war es ihr einziger Trost, in ihrem kleinen Garten zu sitzen und ihre Arme um das schöne Marmorbild zu schlingen, das dem Prinzen glich, aber ihre Blumen pflegte sie nicht, die wuchsen, wie in einer Wildnis, über die Gänge hinaus und flochten ihre langen Stiele und Blätter in die Zweige der Bäume hinein, sodaß es dort ganz dunkel war. Zuletzt konnte sie es nicht länger aushalten, sondern sagte es einer ihrer Schwestern, und da bekamen es gleich alle andern zu wissen, aber auch niemand sonst als diese und ein paar andere Seejungfrauen, die es nicht weiter sagten, außer ihren nächsten Freundinnen. Eine von ihnen wußte, wer der Prinz war, sie hatte auch das Fest auf dem Schiffe gesehen, und gab an, woher er war und wo sein Königsschloß lag. Dieses war aus einer hellgelben, glänzenden Steinart aufgeführt, mit großen Marmortreppen, deren eine gerade in das Meer hinunter reichte. Prächtige vergoldete Kuppeln erhoben sich über dem Dache, und zwischen den Säulen, die um das Gebäude herumliefen, standen Marmorbilder, die sahen aus, als lebten sie. Durch das klare Glas in den hohen Fenstern blickte man in die prächtigsten Säle hinein, wo köstliche, seidene Vorhänge und Teppiche aufgehängt und alle Wände mit großen Gemälden geziert waren, sodaß es ein wahres Vergnügen war, sie zu betrachten. Mitten in dem größten Saal plätscherte ein großer Springbrunnen, seine Strahlen reichten hoch hinauf gegen die Glaskuppel in der Decke, durch welche die Sonne auf das Wasser und die schönen Pflanzen schien, die in dem großen Becken wuchsen. Nun wußte sie, wo er wohnte, und dort war sie manchen Abend und manche Nacht auf dem Wasser; sie schwamm dem Lande weit näher, als eine der andern es gewagt hatte, ja sie ging den schmalen Kanal ganz hinauf, unter den prächtigen Marmoraltan, welcher einen langen Schatten über das Wasser hinwarf. Hier saß sie und betrachtete den jungen Prinzen, der glaubte, er sei ganz allein in dem klaren Mondschein. Sie sah ihn manchen Abend mit Musik in seinem prächtigen Boote, wo die Flaggen wehten, segeln; sie lauschte durch das grüne Schilf hervor, und ergriff der Wind ihren langen, silberweißen Schleier, und jemand sah ihn, so glaubte er, es sei ein Schwan, der die Flügel ausbreite. Sie hörte in mancher Nacht, wenn die Fischer mit Fackeln auf der See waren, daß sie viel Gutes von dem jungen Prinzen erzählten, und es freute sie, daß sie sein Leben gerettet hatte, als er halb tot auf den Wogen herumtrieb, und sie dachte daran, wie fest sein Haupt an ihrem Busen geruht, und wie herzlich sie ihn da geküßt hatte; er wußte gar nichts davon, konnte nicht einmal von ihr träumen. Mehr und mehr fing sie an die Menschen zu lieben, mehr und mehr wünschte sie, unter ihnen umherwandeln zu können, deren Welt ihr weit größer zu sein schien, als die ihrige; sie konnten ja auf Schiffen über das Meer fliegen, auf den hohen Bergen hoch über die Wolken emporsteigen, und die Länder, die sie besaßen, erstreckten sich mit Wäldern und Feldern weiter, als ihre Blicke reichten. Da war so vieles, was sie zu wissen wünschte, aber die Schwestern wußten ihr nicht alles zu beantworten, deshalb fragte sie die alte Großmutter, und diese kannte die höhere Welt recht gut, die sie sehr richtig die Länder über dem Meer nannte. »Wenn die Menschen nicht ertrinken,« fragte die kleine Seejungfrau, »können sie dann ewig leben, sterben sie nicht, wie wir unten im Meer?« »Ja,« sagte die Alte, »sie müssen auch sterben, und ihre Lebenszeit ist sogar noch kürzer, als die unsere. Wir können dreihundert Jahre alt werden, aber wenn wir dann aufhören zu sein, so werden wir in Schaum auf dem Wasser verwandelt, haben nicht einmal ein Grab hier unten unter unsern Lieben. Wir haben keine unsterbliche Seele, wir erhalten nie wieder Leben, wir sind gleich dem grünen Schilf, ist das einmal durchschnitten, so kann es nicht wieder grünen. Die Menschen dahingegen haben eine Seele, die ewig lebt, lebt, nachdem der Körper zu Erde geworden ist; sie steigt durch die klare Luft empor hinauf zu allen den glänzenden Sternen! So wie wir aus dem Wasser auftauchen und die Länder der Menschen erblicken, so steigen sie zu unbekannten, herrlichen Orten auf, die wir nie zu sehen bekommen.« »Warum bekamen wir keine unsterbliche Seele?« fragte die kleine Seejungfrau betrübt. »Ich möchte alle meine Hunderte von Jahren, die ich zu leben habe, dafür geben, um nur einen Tag ein Mensch zu sein und dann Anteil an der himmlischen Welt zu haben.« »Daran mußt Du nicht denken!« sagte die Alte. »Wir fühlen uns weit glücklicher und besser, als die Menschen dort oben!« »Ich werde also sterben und als Schaum auf dem Meer treiben, nicht die Musik der Wogen hören, die schönen Blumen und die rote Sonne sehen? Kann ich denn gar nichts thun, um eine unsterbliche Seele zu gewinnen?« »Nein,« sagte die Alte, »nur wenn ein Mensch Dich so lieben würde, daß Du ihm mehr als Vater und Mutter wärest; wenn er mit all' seinem Denken und all' seiner Liebe an Dir hinge, und dem Prediger seine rechte Hand in die Deinige, mit dem Versprechen der Treue hier und in alle Ewigkeit, legen ließe, dann flösse seine Seele in Deinen Körper über, und auch Du erhieltest Anteil an der Glückseligkeit der Menschen. Er gäbe Dir Seele und behielt doch seine eigene. Aber das kann nie geschehen! Was hier im Meer gerade schön ist, Dein Fischschwanz, finden sie dort auf der Erde häßlich, sie verstehen es nun nicht besser, man muß dort zwei plumpe Stützen haben, die sie Beine nennen, um schön zu sein!« Da seufzte die kleine Seejungfrau und sah betrübt auf ihren Fischschwanz. »Laß uns froh sein!« sagte die Alte. »Hüpfen und springen wollen wir in den dreihundert Jahren, die wir zu leben haben. Das ist wahrlich lange Zeit genug, später kann man um so besser ausruhen. Heute Abend werden wir Hofball haben!« Das war auch eine Pracht, wie man sie nie auf Erden erblickt. Die Wände und die Decke des großen Tanzsaales waren von dickem, aber klarem Glase. Mehrere hundert ungeheure Muschelschalen, rosenrote und grasgrüne, standen zu jeder Seite in Reihen mit einem blau brennenden Feuer, welches den ganzen Saal beleuchtete und durch die Wände hinausschien, sodaß die See draußen ganz beleuchtet war; man konnte alle die unzähligen Fische sehen, große und kleine, die gegen die Glasmauern hinschwammen; auf einigen glänzten die Schuppen purpurrot, auf andern erschienen sie wie Silber und Gold. – Mitten durch den Saal floß ein breiter Strom, und auf diesem tanzten die Meermänner und Meerweibchen zu ihrem eigenen lieblichen Gesang. So schöne Stimmen haben die Menschen auf der Erde nicht. Die kleine Seejungfrau sang am schönsten von ihnen allen, sie wurde deshalb beklatscht, und einen Augenblick fühlte sie eine Freude in ihrem Herzen, denn sie wußte, daß sie die schönste Stimme von allen auf der Erde und im Meere hatte. Aber bald gedachte sie wieder der Welt oben über sich; sie konnte den hübschen Prinzen und ihren Kummer, daß sie keine unsterbliche Seele wie er besaß, nicht vergessen. Deshalb schlich sie sich aus ihres Vaters Schloß hinaus, und während alles drinnen Gesang und Frohsinn war, saß sie betrübt in ihrem kleinen Garten. Da hörte sie das Waldhorn durch das Wasser ertönen, und sie dachte: »Nun segelt er sicher dort oben, er, von dem ich mehr halte, als von Vater und Mutter, er, an dem meine Sinne hängen und in dessen Hand ich meines Lebens Glück legen möchte. Alles will ich wagen, um ihn und eine unsterbliche Seele zu gewinnen! Während meine Schwestern dort in meines Vaters Schloß tanzen, will ich zur Meerhexe gehen, vor der ich mich immer gefürchtet habe, aber sie kann mir vielleicht raten und helfen!« Nun ging die kleine Seejungfrau aus ihrem Garten hinaus nach den brausenden Strudeln hin, hinter denen die Hexe wohnte. Den Weg hatte sie früher nie zurückgelegt; da wuchsen keine Blumen, kein Seegras, nur der nackte, graue Sandboden erstreckte sich gegen die Strudel hin, wo das Wasser gleich brausenden Mühlrädern herumwirbelte und alles, was es erfaßte, mit sich in die Tiefe riß. Mitten zwischen diesen zermalmenden Wirbeln mußte sie hindurch, um in den Bereich der Meerhexe zu gelangen, und hier war ein langes Stück kein anderer Weg, als über warmen sprudelnden Schlamm, welchen die Hexe ihren Torfmoor nannte. Dahinter lag ihr Haus mitten in einem seltsamen Walde. Alle Bäume und Büsche waren Polypen, halb Tier, halb Pflanze, sie sahen aus, wie hundertköpfige Schlangen, die aus der Erde hervorwuchsen; alle Zweige waren lange, schleimige Arme, mit Fingern, wie geschmeidige Würmer, und Glied um Glied bewegten sie sich, von der Wurzel bis zur äußersten Spitze. Alles, was sie im Meer erfassen konnten, umschlangen sie fest und ließen es nie wieder fahren. Die kleine Seejungfrau blieb ganz erschrocken stehen; ihr Herz pochte vor Furcht, fast wäre sie umgekehrt, aber da dachte sie an den Prinzen und an die Seele des Menschen, und da bekam sie Mut. Ihr langes, fliegendes Haar band sie fest um das Haupt, damit die Polypen sie nicht daran ergreifen möchten, beide Hände legte sie über ihre Brust zusammen, und schoß so davon, wie der Fisch durch das Wasser schießen kann, zwischen den häßlichen Polypen hindurch, die ihre geschmeidigen Arme und Finger hinter ihr herstreckten. Sie sah, wie jeder von ihnen etwas, was er ergriffen hatte, mit Hunderten von kleinen Armen, gleich starken Eisenbanden, hielt. Menschen, die auf der See umgekommen und tief hinunter gesunken waren, sahen als weiße Gerippe aus den Armen der Polypen hervor. Schiffsruder und Kisten hielten sie fest, Knochen von Landtieren und ein kleines Meerweib, welches sie gefangen und erstickt hatten, das war ihr fast das Schrecklichste. Nun kam sie zu einem großen, sumpfigen Platz im Walde, wo große, fette Wasserschlangen sich wälzten und ihren häßlichen weißgelben Bauch zeigten. Mitten auf dem Platze war ein Haus, von weißen Knochen gestrandeter Menschen errichtet, da saß die Meerhexe und ließ eine Kröte aus ihrem Munde fressen, gerade wie die Menschen einem kleinen Kanarienvogel Zucker zu essen geben. Die häßlichen, fetten Wasserschlangen nannte sie ihre Küchlein und ließ sie sich auf ihrer schwammigen Brust wälzen. »Ich weiß schon was Du willst!« sagte die Meerhexe; »es ist zwar dumm von Dir, doch sollst Du Deinen Willen haben, denn er wird Dich ins Unglück stürzen, meine schöne Prinzessin. Du willst gern Deinen Fischschwanz los sein und statt dessen zwei Stützen gleich wie die Menschen zum Gehen haben, damit der junge Prinz verliebt in Dich werden möge, und Du ihn und eine unsterbliche Seele erhalten kannst!« Dabei lachte die Hexe widerlich, sodaß die Kröte und die Schlange auf die Erde fielen, wo sie sich wälzten. »Du kommst gerade zur rechten Zeit,« sagte die Hexe, »morgen, wenn die Sonne aufgeht, könnte ich Dir nicht helfen, bis wieder ein Jahr vorüber wäre. Ich werde Dir einen Trank bereiten, mit dem mußt Du, bevor die Sonne aufgeht, nach dem Lande schwimmen, Dich dort an das Ufer setzen und ihn trinken, dann schwindet Dein Schweif und schrumpft zu dem, was die Menschen niedliche Beine nennen, ein; aber das thut wehe, es ist, als ob ein scharfes Schwert Dich durchdränge. Alle, die Dich sehen, werden sagen, Du seiest das schönste Menschenkind, was sie gesehen haben! Du behältst Deinen schwebenden Gang, keine Tänzerin kann schweben wie Du, aber bei jedem Schritt, den Du machst, ist Dir, als ob Du auf scharfe Messer trätest, als ob Dein Blut fließen müßte. Willst Du alles dies leiden, so werde ich Dir helfen!« »Ja!« sagte die kleine Seejungfrau mit bebender Stimme, und gedachte des Prinzen und der unsterblichen Seele. »Aber bedenke,« sagte die Hexe, »hast Du erst menschliche Gestalt bekommen, so kannst Du nie wieder eine Seejungfrau werden! Du kannst nie durch das Wasser zu Deinen Schwestern und zum Schlosse Deines Vaters zurückkehren, und gewinnst Du des Prinzen Liebe nicht, sodaß er für Dich Vater und Mutter vergißt, an Dir mit Leib und Seele hängt und den Prediger Eure Hände in einander legen läßt, daß Ihr Mann und Frau werdet, so bekommst Du keine unsterbliche Seele! Am ersten Morgen, nachdem er mit einer andern verheiratet ist, da wird Dein Herz brechen, und Du wirst zu Schaum auf dem Wasser.« »Ich will es!« sagte die kleine Seejungfrau und ward bleich wie der Tod. »Aber Du mußt mich auch bezahlen!« sagte die Hexe, »und es ist nicht wenig, was ich verlange. Du hast die schönste Stimme von allen hier auf dem Grunde des Meeres, damit glaubst Du wohl, ihn bezaubern zu können, aber diese Stimme mußt Du mir geben. Das Beste, was Du besitzest, will ich für mei nen köstlichen Trank haben! Mein eigen Blut muß ich Dir ja darin geben, damit der Trank scharf werde, wie ein zweischneidig Schwert!« »Aber wenn Du meine Stimme nimmst,« sagte die kleine Seejungfrau, »was bleibt mir dann übrig?« »Deine schöne Gestalt,« sagte die Hexe, »Dein schwebender Gang und Deine sprechenden Augen, damit kannst Du schon ein Menschenherz bethören. Nun, hast Du den Mut verloren? – Strecke Deine kleine Zunge hervor, dann schneide ich sie an Zahlungs Statt ab, und Du erhältst den kräftigen Trank!« »Es geschehe!« sagte die kleine Seejungfrau und die Hexe setzte ihren Kessel auf, um den Zaubertrank zu kochen. »Reinlichkeit ist eine gute Sache!« sagte sie und scheuerte den Kessel mit den Schlangen ab, die sie in einen Knoten band; nun ritzte sie sich selbst in die Brust und ließ ihr schwarzes Blut dahinein tröpfeln; der Dampf bildete die sonderbarsten Gestalten, sodaß einem angst und bange werden mußte. Jeden Augenblick warf die alte Hexe neue Sachen in den Kessel, und als es recht kochte, klang es, als ob ein Krokodil weinte. Zuletzt war der Trank fertig, er sah aus wie das klarste Wasser. »Da hast Du ihn!« sagte die Hexe und schnitt der kleinen Seejungfrau die Zunge ab, die nun stumm war, weder singen noch sprechen konnte. »Sollten die Polypen Dich ergreifen, wenn Du durch meinen Wald zurückkehrst,« sagte die Hexe, »so wirf nur einen einzigen Tropfen dieses Getränkes auf sie, davon zerspringen ihre Arme und Finger in tausend Stücke!« Aber das brauchte die kleine Seejungfrau nicht zu thun, die Polypen zogen sich erschrocken von ihr zurück, als sie den glänzenden Trank erblickten, der in ihrer Hand leuchtete, als sei es ein funkelnder Stern. So kam sie schnell durch den Wald, den Moor und die brausenden Strudel. Sie konnte ihres Vaters Schloß sehen, die Fackeln waren in dem großen Tanzsaal erloschen; sie schliefen sicher alle darin, aber sie wagte doch nicht, sie aufzusuchen, nun, da sie stumm war und sie auf immer verlassen wollte. Es war, als ob ihr Herz vor Trauer zerspringen sollte. Sie schlich in den Garten, nahm eine Blume von jedem Blumenbeet ihrer Schwestern, warf tausende von Kußfingern dem Schlosse zu und stieg durch die dunkelblaue See hinauf. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, als sie des Prinzen Schloß erblickte und die prächtige Marmortreppe hinanstieg. Der Mond schien herrlich klar. Die kleine Seejungfrau trank den brennenden, scharfen Trank, und es war, als ginge ein zweischneidig Schwert durch ihren feinen Körper, sie fiel dabei in Ohnmacht und lag wie tot da. Als die Sonne über die See schien, erwachte sie und fühlte einen schneiden den Schmerz, aber vor ihr stand der schöne junge Prinz und heftete seine kohlschwarzen Augen auf sie, sodaß sie die ihrigen niederschlug. Da sah sie, daß ihr Fischschwanz fort war, und daß sie die niedlichsten, kleinen weißen Beine hatte, die nur ein Mädchen haben kann; aber sie war ganz nackt, deshalb hüllte sie sich in ihr großes, langes Haar ein. Der Prinz fragte, wer sie sei, und wie sie dahin gekommen sei, und sie sah ihn milde und doch betrübt mit ihren dunkelblauen Augen an, sprechen konnte sie ja nicht. Da nahm er sie bei der Hand und führte sie in das Schloß hinein. Bei jedem Schritt, den sie that, war ihr, wie die Hexe vorausgesagt hatte, als träte sie auf spitze Nadeln und scharfe Messer, aber das ertrug sie gern; an des Prinzen Hand stieg sie so leicht wie eine Seifenblase, und er sowie alle wunderten sich über ihren lieblichen, schwebenden Gang. Köstliche Kleider von Seide und Musselin bekam sie nun anzuziehen, im Schlosse war sie die Schönste von allen, aber sie war stumm, konnte weder singen, noch sprechen. Herrliche Sklavinnen, in Seide und Gold gekleidet, kamen hervor und sangen vor dem Prinzen und seinen königlichen Eltern; eine sang schöner als alle die andern, und der Prinz klatschte in die Hände und lächelte sie an, da wurde die kleine Seejungfrau betrübt, sie wußte, daß sie selbst weit schöner gesungen hatte. »O,« dachte sie, »er sollte nur wissen, daß ich, um bei ihm zu sein, meine Stimme für alle Ewigkeit dahingegeben habe.« Nun tanzten die Sklavinnen niedliche, schwebende Tänze zur herrlichsten Musik; da erhob die kleine Seejungfrau ihre schönen, weißen Arme, richtete sich auf den Zehenspitzen empor und schwebte tanzend über den Fußboden hin, wie noch keine getanzt hatte; bei jeder Bewegung wurde ihre Schönheit noch sichtbarer, und ihre Augen sprachen tiefer zum Herzen, als der Gesang der Sklavinnen. Alle waren entzückt davon, besonders der Prinz, der sie sein kleines Findelkind nannte, und sie tanzte immer fort, obwohl es jedesmal, wenn ihr Fuß die Erde berührte, war, als ob sie auf scharfe Messer träte. Der Prinz sagte, daß sie immer bei ihm sein solle, und sie erhielt die Erlaubnis, vor seiner Thür auf einem Samtkissen zu schlafen. Er ließ ihr eine Männertracht machen, damit sie ihn zu Pferde begleiten könne. Sie ritten durch die duftenden Wälder, wo die grünen Zweige ihre Schultern berührten, und die kleinen Vögel hinter den frischen Blättern sangen. Sie kletterte mit dem Prinzen auf die hohen Berge hinauf, und obgleich ihre zarten Füße bluteten, sodaß die andern es sehen konnten, lachte sie doch darüber und folgte ihm, bis sie die Wolken unter sich segeln sahen, als wäre es ein Schwarm Vögel, die nach fremden Ländern zögen. Zu Hause in des Prinzen Schloß, wenn nachts die andern schliefen, ging sie auf die breite Marmortreppe hinaus, und es kühlte ihre brennenden Füße, im kalten Seewasser zu stehen, und dann gedachte sie derer dort unten in der Tiefe. Einmal nachts kamen ihre Schwestern Arm in Arm, sie sangen sehr traurig, indem sie über dem Wasser schwammen, und sie winkte ihnen, und sie erkannten sie und erzählten, wie sie sie allesamt betrübt habe. Darauf besuchten sie dieselbe in jeder Nacht, und einst erblickte sie auch in weiter Ferne ihre alte Großmutter, die in vielen Jahren nicht über der Meeresfläche gewesen war, und den Seekönig, mit seiner Krone auf dem Haupte; sie streckten beide die Hände gegen sie aus, wagten sich aber dem Lande nicht so nahe, als die Schwestern. Tag für Tag wurde sie dem Prinzen lieber, er hatte sie so lieb, wie man nur ein gutes, liebes Kind lieben kann, aber sie zur Königin zu machen, kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, und seine Frau mußte sie doch werden, sonst erhielt sie keine unsterbliche Seele, und mußte an seinem Hochzeitsmorgen zu Schaum auf dem Meere werden. »Liebst Du mich nicht am meisten von ihnen allen?« schienen der kleinen Seejungfrau Augen zu sagen, wenn er sie in seine Arme nahm und ihre schöne Stirne küßte. »Ja, Du bist mir die liebste,« sagte der Prinz, »denn Du hast das beste Herz von allen, Du bist mir am meisten ergeben, und Du gleichst einem jungen Mädchen, die ich einmal sah, aber sicher nie wieder finde. Ich war auf einem Schiffe, welches strandete, die Wellen warfen mich bei einem Tempel an das Land, wo mehrere junge Mädchen den Dienst verrichteten; die jüngste dort fand mich am Ufer und rettete mein Leben; ich sah sie nur zweimal; sie wäre die einzige, die ich in dieser Welt lieben könnte, aber Du gleichst ihr, Du verdrängst fast ihr Bild aus meiner Seele, sie gehört dem heiligen Tempel an, und deshalb hat mein gutes Glück Dich mir gesendet, nie wollen wir uns trennen!« – »Ach, er weiß nicht, daß ich sein Leben gerettet habe!« dachte die kleine Seejungfrau. »Ich trug ihn über das Meer zum Walde hin, wo der Tempel steht, ich saß hinter dem Schaume und sah, ob keine Menschen kommen würden. Ich sah das hübsche Mädchen, das er mehr liebt, als mich!« Und die Seejungfrau seufzte tief, weinen konnte sie nicht. »Das Mädchen gehört dem heiligen Tempel an, hat er gesagt, sie kommt nie in die Welt hinaus, sie begegnen sich nicht mehr, ich bin bei ihm, sehe ihn jeden Tag, ich will ihn pflegen, lieben, ihm mein Leben opfern!« Aber nun sollte der Prinz sich verheiraten und des Nachbarkönigs schöne Tochter haben, erzählte man, deswegen rüstete er ein prächtiges Schiff aus. Der Prinz reist, um des Nachbarkönigs Länder zu besichtigen, heißt es wohl, aber es geschieht, um des Nachbarkönigs Tochter zu sehen, ein großes Gefolge soll ihn begleiten; aber die kleine Seejungfrau schüttelte das Haupt und lächelte; sie kannte des Prinzen Gedanken weit besser, als die andern. »Ich muß reisen!« hatte er zu ihr gesagt. »Ich muß die schöne Prinzessin sehen, meine Eltern verlangen es, aber sie wollen mich nicht zwingen, sie als meine Braut heimzuführen. Ich kann sie nicht lieben, sie gleichet nicht dem schönen Mädchen im Tempel, der Du ähnlich bist; sollte ich einst eine Braut wählen, so würdest Du es eher sein, mein liebes, gutes Findelkind mit den sprechenden Augen!« Und er küßte sie auf ihren roten Mund, spielte mit ihren schönen, langen Haaren und legte sein Haupt an ihr Herz, sodaß dieses von Menschenglück und einer unsterblichen Seele träumte. »Du fürchtest doch das Meer nicht, mein stummes Kind?« sagte er, als sie auf dem prächtigen Schiffe standen, welches ihn nach dem Lande des Nachbarkönigs führen sollte, und er erzählte ihr vom Sturm und von der Windstille, von seltsamen Fischen in der Tiefe und was die Taucher dort gesehen, und sie lächelte bei seiner Erzählung, sie wußte ja besser, als sonst jemand, auf dem Grunde des Meeres Bescheid. In der mondhellen Nacht, wenn sie alle bis auf den Steuermann, der am Ruder stand, schliefen, saß sie an dem Bord des Schiffes und starrte durch das klare Wasser hinunter, und sie glaubte ihres Vaters Schloß zu erblicken; hoch auf demselben stand die alte Großmutter mit der Silberkrone auf dem Haupte und starrte durch die reißenden Ströme nach des Schiffes Kiel empor. Da kamen ihre Schwestern über das Wasser hervor, und starrten sie traurig an und rangen ihre weißen Hände; sie winkte ihnen zu, lächelte und wollte erzählen, daß es ihr gut gehe, daß sie glücklich sei, aber der Schiffsjunge näherte sich ihr und die Schwestern tauchten unter, sodaß er glaubte, das Weiße, was er gesehen, sei nur Schaum auf der See gewesen. Am nächsten Morgen segelte das Schiff in den Hafen von des Nachbarkönigs prächtiger Stadt. Alle Kirchenglocken läuteten und von den hohen Türmen wurden die Posaunen geblasen, während die Soldaten mit fliegenden Fahnen und blitzenden Bajonetten in Reihe und Glied dastanden. Jeder Tag führte ein neues Fest mit sich. Bälle und Gesellschaften folgten einander, aber die Prinzessin war noch nicht da, sie werde weit davon entfernt in einem Tempel erzogen, sagten sie, dort lerne sie alle königlichen Tugenden. Endlich traf sie ein. Die kleine Seejungfrau war begierig, ihre Schönheit zu sehen, und sie mußte anerkennen, daß sie eine lieblichere Erscheinung noch nie gesehen habe. Die Haut war fein und klar und hinter den langen, dunklen Augenwimpern lächelten ein paar schwarzblaue, treue Augen. »Du bist es,« sagte der Prinz, »Du, die mich gerettet hat, als ich einer Leiche gleich an der Küste lag!« Und er drückte seine errötende Braut in seine Arme. »O, ich bin allzuglücklich!« sagte er zur kleinen Seejungfrau. »Das Beste, was ich je hoffen durfte, ist mir in Erfüllung gegangen. Du wirst Dich über mein Glück freuen, denn Du meinst es am besten mit mir von ihnen allen!« Die kleine Seejungfrau küßte seine Hand, und es kam ihr schon vor, als fühle sie ihr Herz brechen. Sein Hochzeitsmorgen sollte ihr ja den Tod geben und sie in Schaum auf dem Meere verwandeln. Alle Kirchenglocken läuteten, die Herolde ritten in den Straßen umher und verkündeten die Verlobung. Auf allen Altären brannte duftendes Öl in köstlichen Silberlampen. Die Priester schwangen die Räucherfässer, und Braut und Bräutigam reichten einander die Hand und erhielten den Segen des Bischofs. Die kleine Seejungfrau stand in Seide und Gold und hielt die Schleppe der Braut, aber ihre Ohren hörten die festliche Musik nicht, ihr Auge sah die heilige Handlung nicht, sie gedachte ihrer Todesnacht, und alles dessen, was sie in dieser Welt verloren hatte. Noch an demselben Abend gingen die Braut und der Bräutigam an Bord des Schiffes; die Kanonen donnerten, alle Flaggen wehten und mitten auf dem Schiffe war ein köstliches Zelt von Gold und Purpur und mit den schönsten Kissen errichtet, da sollte das Brautpaar in der stillen, kühlen Nacht schlafen. Die Segel schwollen im Winde, und das Schiff glitt leicht und ohne große Bewegung über die klare See dahin. Als es dunkelte, wurden bunte Lampen angezündet und die Seeleute tanzten lustige Tänze auf dem Verdeck. Die kleine Seejungfrau mußte ihres ersten Auftauchens aus dem Meere gedenken, wo sie dieselbe Pracht und Freude erblickt hatte, und sie drehte sich mit im Tanze, schwebte, wie die Schwalbe schwebt, wenn sie verfolgt wird, und alle jubelten ihr Bewunderung zu, nie hatte sie so herrlich getanzt; es schnitt wie scharfe Messer in die zarten Füße, aber sie fühlte es nicht; es schnitt ihr noch schmerzlicher durch das Herz. Sie wußte, es sei der letzte Abend, an dem sie ihn erblickte, für den sie ihre Verwandten und ihre Heimat verlassen, ihre schöne Stimme dahingegeben und täglich unendliche Qualen ertragen, ohne daß er eine Ahnung davon hatte. Es war die letzte Nacht, daß sie dieselbe Luft mit ihm einatmete, das tiefe Meer und den sternklaren Himmel erblickte, eine ewige Nacht ohne Gedanken und Traum harrte ihrer, die keine Seele hatte, keine Seele gewinnen konnte. Alles war Freude und Heiterkeit auf dem Schiffe bis weit über Mitternacht hinaus, sie lachte und tanzte mit Todesgedanken im Herzen. Der Prinz küßte seine schöne Braut, und sie spielte mit seinen schwarzen Haaren, und Arm in Arm gingen sie zur Ruhe in das prächtige Zelt. Es wurde tot und stille auf dem Schiffe, nur der Steuermann stand am Ruder, die kleine Seejungfrau legte ihre weißen Arme auf den Schiffsrand und blickte gegen Osten nach der Morgenröte, der erste Sonnenstrahl, wußte sie, würde sie töten. Da sah sie ihre Schwestern aus dem Meere aufsteigen, sie waren bleich, wie sie; ihre langen, schönen Haare wehten nicht mehr im Winde, sie waren abgeschnitten. thumb|400px»Wir haben sie der Hexe gegeben, um Dir Hilfe bringen zu können, damit Du diese Nacht nicht sterben mußt! Sie hat uns ein Messer gegeben, hier ist es! Siehst Du, wie scharf? Bevor die Sonne aufgeht, mußt Du in das Herz des Prinzen stechen, und wenn dann das warme Blut auf Deine Füße spritzt, so wachsen diese in einen Fischschwanz zusammen und Du wirst wieder eine Seejungfrau, kannst zu uns herabsteigen und lebst Deine dreihundert Jahre, bevor Du der tote, salzige Seeschaum wirst. Beeile Dich! Er oder Du mußt sterben, bevor die Sonne aufgeht! Unsere alte Großmutter trauert so, daß ihr weißes Haar gefallen ist wie das unsrige, von der Schere der Hexe. Töte den Prinzen und komm' zurück! Beeile Dich, siehst Du den roten Streifen am Himmel? In wenigen Minuten steigt die Sonne auf und dann mußt Du sterben!« Und sie stießen einen tiefen Seufzer aus und versanken in die Wogen. Die kleine Seejungfrau zog den Purpurteppich vom Zelte fort, und sie sah die schöne Braut mit ihrem Haupte an des Prinzen Brust ruhen, und sie bog sich nieder, küßte ihn auf seine schöne Stirn, blickte gen Himmel auf, wo die Morgenröte mehr und mehr leuchtete, betrachtete das scharfe Messer und heftete die Augen wieder auf den Prinzen, der im Traum seine Braut beim Namen nannte; nur sie war in seinen Gedanken, und das Messer zitterte in der Seejungfrau Hand, – aber da warf sie es weit hinaus in die Wogen, die glänzten rot; wo es hinfiel, sah es aus, als keimten Blutstropfen aus dem Wasser auf. Noch einmal sah sie mit halbgebrochenem Blicke auf den Prinzen, stürzte sich vom Schiffe in das Meer hinab und fühlte, wie ihr Körper sich in Schaum auflöste. Nun stieg die Sonne aus dem Meere auf, die Strahlen fielen mild und warm auf den todkalten Meeresschaum und die kleine Seejungfrau fühlte nichts vom Tode; sie sah die klare Sonne, und oben über ihr schwebten Hunderte von durchsichtigen, herrlichen Geschöpfen, sie konnte durch dieselben des Schiffes weiße Segel und des Himmels rote Wolken erblicken. Die Sprache derselben war melodisch, aber so geistig, daß kein menschliches Ohr es vernehmen, ebenso wie kein menschliches Auge sie erblicken konnte; ohne Schwingen schwebten sie vermittelst ihrer eigenen Leichtigkeit durch die Luft. Die kleine Seejungfrau sah, daß sie einen Körper hatte, wie diese, der sich mehr und mehr aus dem Schaume erhob. »Zu wem komme ich?« fragte sie, und ihre Stimme klang wie die der andern Wesen, so geistig, daß keine irdische Musik sie wiederzugeben vermag. »Zu den Töchtern der Luft!« erwiderten die andern. »Die Seejungfrau hat keine unsterbliche Seele, kann sie nie erhalten, wenn sie nicht eines Menschen Liebe gewinnt; von einer fremden Macht hängt ihr ewiges Dasein ab. Die Töchter der Luft haben auch keine ewige Seele, aber sie können durch gute Handlungen sich selbst eine schaffen. Wir fliegen nach den warmen Ländern, wo die schwüle Pestluft den Menschen tötet; dort fächeln wir Kühlung. Wir breiten den Duft der Blumen durch die Luft aus und senden Erquickung und Heilung. Wenn wir dreihundert Jahre lang gestrebt haben, alles Gute, was wir vermögen, zu vollbringen, so erhalten wir eine unsterbliche Seele und nehmen teil an dem ewigen Glücke der Menschen. Du arme, kleine Seejungfrau hast mit ganzem Herzen nach demselben, wie wir gestrebt, Du hast gelitten und geduldet, Dich zur Luftgeisterwelt erhoben, nun kannst Du Dir selbst, durch gute Werke nach drei Jahrhunderten eine unsterbliche Seele schaffen.« Die kleine Seejungfrau erhob ihre verklärten Arme gegen Gottes Sonne, und zum erstenmal fühlte sie Thränen in ihren Augen. – Auf dem Schiffe war wieder Lärm und Leben, sie sah den Prinzen mit seiner schönen Braut nach ihr suchen; wehmütig starrten sie den perlenden Schaum an, als ob sie wüßten, daß sie sich in die Fluten gestürzt habe. Unsichtbar küßte sie die Stirn der Braut, lächelte ihn an, und stieg mit den übrigen Kindern der Luft auf die rosenrote Wolke hinauf, welche den Äther durchschiffte. »Nach dreihundert Jahren schweben wir so in das Reich Gottes hinein!« »Auch können wir noch früher dahin gelangen!« flüsterte eine Tochter der Luft. »Unsichtbar schweben wir in die Häuser der Menschen hinein, wo Kinder sind, und für jeden Tag, an dem wir ein gutes Kind finden, welches seinen Eltern Freude bereitet und deren Liebe verdient, verkürzt Gott unsere Prüfungszeit. Das Kind weiß nicht, wann wir durch die Stube fliegen, und müssen wir aus Freude über dasselbe lächeln, so wird ein Jahr von den dreihundert abgerechnet, aber sehen wir ein unartiges und böses Kind, so müssen wir Thränen der Trauer vergießen, und jede Thräne legt unserer Prüfungszeit einen Tag zu!« Quelle Andersen, Hans Christian: Sämmtliche Märchen. Leipzig 311900, S. 319-347. Permalink: http://www.zeno.org/nid/20004412621 Lizenz: Gemeinfrei Kategorien: Literatur · Dänische Literatur Kategorie:Wasserwesen